<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And There Was a Boy With Cold Hands by CatNip_618</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908748">And There Was a Boy With Cold Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618'>CatNip_618</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Loosely Based on Frozen, Secret Past, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter harbors a deadly secret. One that could destroy everything in his path. </p><p>Author’s Note: This is just a plot bunny, so this probably won’t go anywhere. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And There Was a Boy With Cold Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy thought the reason why the Golden Boy wore gloves was because he was some germaphobe. He did treat most of the things he touched like it was going to explode or just collapse. </p><p>Severus Snape was sure the brat wore those damned gloves because he thought he was above all others, high and mighty. Severus was sure the brat refused to remove the gloves because everything was disgusting and below him. Of course he’d think that. He was the picture-perfect pampered prince. </p><p>Hermione Granger was too curious for her own good. She wondered why her shy friend wore gloves. Perhaps he was OCD. Maybe a little too worried about germs. But the gloves were nice. They were a black color with a single rose on the back of each hand. It made his hands look dainty and small. It was kind of cute on him. Adorable, in a way.</p><p>When the professors first saw his gloves, they had politely asked him to remove them. He shook his head and said quietly, “I can’t.” </p><p>The professors had gone to the headmaster and told him of the shy boy who refused to take off his gloves. The headmaster had told them this, “Harry has an ability that is deadly. Everything he touches, hands or not, will... change.” The professors opened their mouths to speak, but the headmaster raises a hand to stop them. </p><p>“I will not elaborate. It is his own secret to keep. He will share when he is ready.” The headmaster said. </p><p>They didn’t mention the boy’s gloves again. They didn’t ask him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was determined to <em>not </em>remove his gloves. He’d gone through many gloves and he really liked the pair he had now. He’d had the powers his whole life and he’s learned to control it. If he’s calm, everything’s fine. If he’s in full-panic mode, then all hell breaks loose. </p><p>He still had no clue how his relatives managed it when he was little. Maybe they put gloves on him even then. He’s careful about what he touches with his hands and what his exposed skin touches during the day. At night though, if he has pleasant dreams, then he won’t lose control. But if he has nightmares, it’s the same thing for when he panics it gets too emotional. </p><p>And so far, he thinks he’s doing pretty good. Malfoy was a pain in the arse and he had to take deep breaths when he was alone to keep his powers in control. He does that whenever he feels his powers moving from underneath his skin. It was the first thing he did when he <em>lost </em>control, so he used to <em>gain </em>control.</p><p>Hermione was too persistent and he had to take deep breaths again. Ron was just an immature arse, but not as bad as Malfoy, but he needed to do breathing exercises because of him too. Harry knew he was usually a bit high-strung and had bouts of anxiety, and that was reinforced by the constant worry that someone would discover his secret and use it for no good or just exploit him. He just wanted only himself to know, but he didn’t like that the headmaster knew. </p><p>He really didn’t want people knowing of his powers because they were really destructive. And on multiple occasions, he’d done things that were disturbing even to him and freaked out the neighbors and his relatives. His evidence was always buried and he was often slapped in the face for it. That was Aunt Petunia’s fault. There was one time he’d taken the belt from Uncle Vernon and that was the only time he’d gotten that punishment because it had been the first time he’d risen a corpse from the dead. </p><p>Yeah. If he touches something with any part of his skin, it dies. And he tries hard enough, any dead thing comes back to life. And nobody knows. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>